Searching For You Ereri
by Frostleaf11
Summary: Eren is a runaway. At least he was. Since being caught by who he thought was his friend, actually a police in disguise, he was sent to a boarding school. Where he met his roommates Armin and Jean. Levi on the other hand is a depressed, ill, suicidal adult. He is on constant medication and takes weekly trips to the hospital. What will happen when Eren and Levi meet?
1. Chapter 1

Imagine having to escape being caught, everyday of your life. Running from authority, even when you did nothing wrong. Living on the streets, living on whatever you could find. Taking refuge in places that brought you in. That's the way of life for young Eren Jaeger. He only had one real home, but that was 10 years ago. Living on the streets taught him how the real world works. A cruel place where people hate outsiders.

"Get back here you little brat!" An officer yelled, chasing after Eren,

Eren didn't breathe any different then he always did, probably because this is like his job. Steal, run, take refuge and repeat. Never once did he get caught, never once does he expect to. Taking a sharp left before the cop could see him, Eren dove into a dumpster. Ignoring the slimy garbage inside he shortened his breathe and stopped all movement. He heard the officers nearby yelling out to him, but he never once looked out. After 10 minutes the officers were muffles out and soon gone. He quickly and carefully moved out of his spot and climbed a ladder to the roof of a building.

"Damn this place." He murmured as he climbed.

Ending his ascend to the roof he stand on top. Congratulating himself in another successful hunt. Maybe this time someone would keep him for more than a few hours. Quickly and carefully he ran over the roof, using beams to get between buildings. Coming to a ladder on the other side of the block he scouted the area for cops before descending. Jumping off the ladder he began his trek to find his home for the night. Trudging through the dim streets he searched for a place to take shelter, even if it wasn't someone's home. All his life he was in search of the one face he could remember. The most dull face he ever saw, he would never mistake anyone for him. He wouldn't imagine ever doing so.

"Hey little boy!" A women's voice rang in his ears.

Eren turned around to look at the voice's owner. A small old women stood in her doorway.

"I have some spare food and a warm bed, would you like to join me for this night?" She states.

Eren nods and runs toward her. He nods to her as she leads him inside.

"I've seen you around before. Do you now have a home?"

He shakes his head in fake pity, wanting an extra night in this inviting place.

She nods her head, "Stay here another night then. I have no one else to share my food with, nor does anyone ever occupy the extra bed."

"Thank you so much ma'am." Eren states.

He spends the night talking to this nice old women before she leads him to a small room under the stairs.

She unlocks the door, "There is a bed, lamp and table in there. I hope its okay. Its all I have for you."

"Its alright. I'm not picky." He states before crawling in.

"I finally realize where I saw you. Your the boy who is constantly on the move. I'll lock the door just in case. When the door is locked I can out a panel over it to protect the door seams. Your secret is safe with me." She says smiling.

Eren watches as he is blocked from light till morning, or whenever he will be let out. Turning on the lamp he puts his backpack on the small table and sits on the bed. Feeling the softness of the bed it reminds him of the life he once had. No need to run from police, no need to steal, no need to take shelter and risk other people's lives. A few words always rang in his mind whenever he felt down, "Promise me you will find me again. No matter what happens, we will somehow be with each other again."

A single tear fell down his cheek. Quickly wiping it off Eren went under the covers and turned off the lamp. He lifted the blankets over his head and let sleep wash over him.

"No sir. No boy has come knocking on my door."

"Are you positive? Do you mind if we have a search?"

"Of course and I'm. But if you insist go on ahead."

At this Eren's eyes shot open. He shortened his breath and sat up slowly. He dared to move in fear of what would happen. He heard loud footsteps near the door, fingers running over the steams. That weren't there due to the panel.

"Theres no way any old women could be smart enough to hide a boy in her house." The officer murmured.

Eren listened as the footsteps grew fainter.

"Thank you ma'am. I didn't find anything suspicious. Just call the station if you see him anywhere."

"Of course sir."

The door closes and he hears the seam guards pop off. Eren turns off the lamp before the door opened so he could adjust quickly. He sees the woman's smiling face and he steps out. He follows her into the kitchen where she had breakfast made and he sat down.

"I hope you don't mind sausage." She says with a smile.

Eren shakes his head and a plate is placed before him. He quickly finishes and asks where the shower is.

"Up the stairs and too the right. I can get you some new clothes as well as a quick haircut."

He thanks the woman and runs up to the shower. Undressing himself and turning on the water, he steps in and finally feels at home. After his shower, Eren puts back on his old clothes and walks back down the stairs.

He's greeted by the smiling face of the old woman, "Have a nice shower?"

"Very nice, thank you." Eren replied.

She hands him a pair of new clothes that looked like they might fit, seeing as he is thin. Walking to his temporary home under the stairs, Eren changed into the clothes and smiled contently. Stepping out of the small room he stands up tall. Reaching back in to grab his bag he closes the door.

"Thank you so much ma'am but I need to get going." Eren states.

The small old woman gets a sorrowful look on her face, "Already. Is there something you need to do?"

All Eren could do was nod, without causing himself to burst. In all honesty he didn't want to tell her the reason he was leaving. He just couldn't bear it.

"Alright I understand. If you ever need anything feel free to come back here."

He shakes his head, "When I find who I'm searching for. I wont be alone anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

Levi walked out of the hospital to his sports car. The sleek black design stood out in the sea of cars. He spends his Saturday mornings at the hospital for checkups, x-rays and any other things they did to him. His day always includes his daily doses of medications. Levi could never escape the demons inside of himself. Starting up the engine he throws this week's medications to the passengers seat.

"Why does it have to happen to me?" He asks himself.

A quick drive home and a short walk to the front door. Storming inside, Levi throws the bag of medicine at the couch and walks into his bathroom. He stares at himself, noticing every imperfection. His dull eyes, blank expression, dark bags, every single one. He supposes it comes with his depression but he doesn't mind. No one will love him, and he knows that for sure. He's gay, depressed, extremely sick, and alone.

Giving himself one more quick glance he mutters, "Why am I even here? Why am I walking? Why aren't I dead?"

The male walked out of his bathroom he strode into the kitchen and battle a bottle of beer. Guzzling the liquid he threw the bottle into the sink. Hearing the bottle crack, Levi slowly walked to the medicines that were given to him by the hospital. Snatching the bag off the couch Levi sighed and walked to his bedroom.

He had always hoped to escape all these diseases. Ever since his parents died all those years ago his condition got worse. Sitting at his desk he emptied the bag's contents on the wooden table. Sighing he opened each bottle and took the correct amount of pills.

He searched through the bottles, trying to find his anti-depressants.

"Where are those damn pills."

Finally giving up, Levi picked up his phone and called his doctor.

"Erwin, you forgot to give me the anti-depressants."

Erwin sighed, "I'll drop them off on my way home. Just doth do anything stupid until then."

"No promises. Remember last time?"

"If your reminding me of the time when you almost died. Then yes, I remember well." Erwin remarked.

He doesn't answer.

"I'll have someone drop them off as soon as possible. Just please don't do anything until then."

"Fine. I may or may not have drunk a bottle of beer already."

"You are so stupid Levi! I'll drop your medicine off myself. Just go outside until I arrive." Erwin raises his voice.

"Fine! Just don't yell at me!"

The line goes dead.

Levi finishes taking the pills and scatters the bottles on the ground, promising to pick them up later.

He lay on his bed in thought.

He jolts upright when he remembers he needed to go outside until Erwin arrived with his other medication. Levi slowly emerges from his house and sits on the porch. Watching the cars pass by, he thinks about all the mistakes in his life. The pain, suffering, determination, fear, worries, wanting to give up, and being alone. It always crossed his mind that he would always be alone. He only wanted to have someone to talk to, but never had he once had that.

His family wouldn't ever listen to him, he was forgotten. When the male was young he was abused by his parents. Never to be loved. He believed there was no light at the end of the dark tunnel. Too deep in his own thought, Levi failed to notice the tall blond male standing in front of him.

"Levi? Are you even there?"

He gasps and leans down to the short male's level.

"Did you do anything? Were you causing yourself more pain by thinking about being depressed."

Levi did nothing but nod, too ashamed to speak.

Erwin sighs, "Pack your bags. I'm taking you to my place for a week. I'm also going to be disposing of the alcohol in your house."

"But I…" Levi began.

"No buts. Now hurry, I need to go back to hospital for my phone."

Levi stood up and walked inside, Erwin following closely behind. He dragged his feet all the way to his room.

"You should clean up your house. I remember when it was spotless."

"That was before my depression started up agin." Levi scoffed.

"Shut up and pack."

"Fine."

Levi threw a bag out of his closet and grabbed random things from his room. Meanwhile Erwin was placing all the medications into a bag and tidying up a bit. Shirts, pants and anything else were shoved into the bag. Levi didn't care at this point what he threw in. Snatching the medications from Erwin, he shoved them in as well.

"Ready?" Erwin asked.

Levi nodded, "I suppose."

Erwin threw Levi's bag on his bag and walked to his car. Throwing the bag in the backseat with Levi he sat in the drivers seat.

"Don't pull any stunts Levi." Erwin states.

Levi scoffs, "No promises."

Erwin turned around quickly and grabbed Levi's shirt collar, causing the shorter male to get startled.

Tightening his grip Erwin furiously states, "Listen here Ackerman. If you don't stop being all depressed and crap, maybe you could have more friends. I am your doctor, yet I have to take care of you when you decide to be all suicidal. Its not my problem if you die, I could be earning more money right now if it weren't for you. But I keep helping you because I know that I am the only one who can actually get to you."

The raven haired male pushes the blond away, "Don't need to remind me."

"I do though. You don't know that your life can get better."

"How do you know that?" Levi asks.

Erwin sighs, "Why don't you trust me for once?"

Levi smirks, "When have I ever trusted anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

"Get back here! You cant run forever!" The cop yelled.

Eren was smart enough to never speak during the chases. Even the slightest noise could help people find him. Even if he were to speak, even escaping the town he was in, was a terrible idea. The brunet ran through an alleyway, all too familiar with the process. Jumping onto a dumpster he leaped and landing on a low balcony. Climbing the fire escape ladders he was already planning the next night's stunt. Pulling himself onto the roof he brushed his shirt of any dirt and walked to the opposing side of the building.

"Beautiful." He murmured as he looked down at the city lights.

But he soon sighs, "If only I could watch them in my own house, and not these damn streets."

Little did Eren know, he was always being watched. That one friend he made all that time ago, is brilliant and has been watching Eren's every move.

Meet Mikasa, a raven haired genius. An excellent actor who convinced Eren to become her friend. Only to now betray him. Jumping over the gap in-between two buildings, Mikasa watched Eren sit on the edge of the building.

She silently crept over to the brunet and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Eren jumped and looked up, "Oh hey Mikasa."

"Nice night, Eren." Mikasa smirked.

The brunet stood up and faced Mikasa, "Has something gotten into you? You seem to be different."

Laughing, Mikasa grabbed Eren's hands and locked them in handcuffs, "Only that I am the best police in the force."

"Dammit Mikasa! I thought I could trust you." Eren yelled.

"Guess no one is what they seem like, Eren Jaeger." She says dragging him to the edge.

A mans voice could be herd, "Good job Mikasa. We finally caught him."

Mikasa pushes Eren towards the male, "Wheres my pay?"

"Come back to the station." he states.

"Thats when we decide."

Eren struggles, "What the hell is wrong with you! I haven't done anything! I just want to live my life."

"Shut up brat. Tell it to the chief." Mikasa orders.

"I thought I could trust you!" The boy screams.

Not listening Mikasa and the other man brought him down the side of the building. Struggling because of his restraints. Once at the bottom, he was dragged through the alleyway. Naturally there were pedestrians to see what the commotion was about. When they saw that it was Eren they were dragging they cheered. For the little brat that ran through their city was being put at rest.

"Serves him right." One muttered.

"Yeah, I saw him cause lots of trouble about a week ago. Woke up the entire apartment building." Another stated.

Eren just glared at them, fury in his eyes. He was thrown into the police car. Watching the door slam he stared out the window. The pedestrians all were saying things that he could barely make out. Not like he cared, he was used to it. But not on this level. This time he couldn't run, he couldn't hide, he was helpless. Mikasa and the cop hopped in the car.

"This is the end kid. You wont be running any longer."

That was all that was said the rest of the way. Eren stared out the window, longing to be running on the streets. His home for 10 years, gone. His life would waste away wherever he ended up. Eren would be unhappy.

He felt the car come to a stop.

"We're hear kid." The older male said to him, getting out of the car.

He saw the door open and Mikasa grabbed him out of the car. Eren was dragged into the station, earning glares from people outside. Once inside Eren wanted to just die. The people inside cheered even louder then the people on the street.

"Finally caught him Clyde." An assistant said to the older man.

The man, apparently named Clyde, nodded, "Its been 10 years, he's been on the run for over 10 years. I started this chase, and I swore to end it. But in reality Mikasa caught him."

"Did I hear that we caught that punk." A man wearing a chief uniform said, walking out of an office.

"Thats correct chief." He points at me, "Take a look at him. He disgusts me."

Eren feels a low rumble in his throat.

The chief walks over to Eren, "Just like an animal."

"I am not a damn animal! I am a human being! You people don't know the shit I have been through in my life. You just assume I am a brat that runs around, not caring about others. But your wrong. I have feelings too." Eren argues.

The chief grabs the collar of Eren's shirt, "Don't you mess with me boy. If you try to put pity on us, you wont see freedom."

Eren gulps and the chief lets go, "Glad you understand."

He begins to walk away but Eren yells out, "When the hell did I say I understood."

The chief stopped in his tracks, "What did you just say?"

"I said, 'when the hell did I say I understood'."

"Clyde. Take him to the back."

Clyde hesitated before doing as he was told.

Eren being the kid he was, bit Clyde.

The bite went unnoticed, even though it was bleeding pretty bad.

Eren was dragged through some doors and was thrown into a room.

"Stay here. We will question you soon."

The door slammed shut and Eren was left laying on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi fell asleep five minutes into the car ride, due to the drugs the hospital gave him. When Erwin drove up into his garage he dreaded waking Levi up.

"Hey, Ackerman. We're here." Erwin whispered into his ear.

The raven shifted but didn't move. Erwin sighed and walked over to his door. Pulling the door open he picked up Levi's fragile frame. Careful not to drop him, Erwin brought him inside and placed him on the couch. Running back out to the car to grab his things, he rushed back inside. Afraid of what Levi might do if he woke up. Placing his things by the door, he sat on a chair and turned on the TV. The TV boomed to life. The speakers blasted sound into the ears of the men.

Levi was startled by the sudden noise outbreak and rolled onto the floor. Hitting his head on the coffee table. The shorter male sat up and held his head.

"Thanks for waking me up, dick." Levi muttered.

Erwin turned down the volume, "Sorry. You know where the bed is, you could go back to sleeping."

Levi shook his head, "Not worth it. I'm already up."

He stood up and walked through the house he knew all too well. Walking into the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror. Skinny, depressed, tired. Things he knew all to well. Turning on the faucet he splashed water into his face. Wiping off the water he went back to the living room.

"Feel better?" Erwin asks.

Levi shakes his head, "Not really. I never got to take the anti-depressants. Maybe thats why."

Erwin jumps up and grabs the bottle from Levi's bag of bottles. Throwing the bottle to Levi, he sighs in relief and sits back down. Levi open the bottle and puts two in his palm. Rolling them around he debates whether or not to actually take them.

"Levi, you know you have to take them." Erwin speaks up.

He nods slightly, "But I can't."

Erwin stands up and walks over to him. Levi begins shaking in his seat as the tall blonde pads forward. He tucks his knees into his chest for protection. Erwin takes the pills from Levi's palm and puts them in the bottle of water next to Levi, which was almost empty. Forcing Levi to drink the liquid, the pills soon disappeared as Levi swallowed.

Coughing excessively Levi fell forward onto the floor. Sprawling himself out he kept coughing. Erwin ran to his side and felt his heart.

"Not again." He sighs.

Putting pressure on Levi's chest, he continues to push down. After a minute blood spews from Levi's throat. His coughing dies down and he lay on the ground.

Erwin looked at the red stain on the carpet, sighing as he stood. Walking into the kitchen he wrote down what had just happened on a clipboard and grabbed stain remover and some towels. Jogging back to the stain, he quickly cleans it up. Leaving a slight pink splotch.

"Oh Ackerman. What am I going to do with you…" He sighs as he leans up against a chair.

He watches Levi intensely, remembering the first day he walked into Erwin's examining room.

FLASHBACK(In Erwin's POV)*********

_I stood in my room, waiting for my 12 o'clock to waltz in. It's 11:55 and he's still not here. I check my clipboard to make sure I wasn't early, when I heard a knock on the door. I jog over to the slab of oak and pull it open to reveal a male way shorter than me._

_He scratches the back of his head, "Um are you Dr. Smith?"_

_I nod, "Flesh and bones."_

_He walks in, "Thank god because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to find you! I knocked on at least 10 different doors."_

_I put a hand on his back, "Glad you found me."_

_His face lights up, but before long he begins to cough harshly. He turns away and continues to cough. I walk closer to him and he puts a hand in front of me, warning me to not come near. After about five more minutes he turns back around, face bright red. _

_"Is this what you came to discuss with me?" I ask._

_He nods and takes a seat, putting his hands on his lap. I grab some basic tools and place them on the counter beside him. Going through the normal check-up procedure, I take him into a different room so I can gather his weight and height._

_He follows me into the other room without questions. I order him to stand on the scale. He does as I say and stands patiently. Walking to the back of the scale I record the weight, a measly 45 kg. I record his height also, coming in at about 160 cm. _

_"Levi, you come in a t 45 kg and 160 cm." I tell him as he puts back on his shoes._

_"Damn, I lost 3 kilos." He mutters._

_Sighing I lead him back to the previous room to ask some questions. I pull on a pair of glasses and look at the questions on my clipboard._

_"Alright Levi. So you are 27 years of age, correct?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_I continue down the list until I come to the last few questions._

_"Next question. Have you ever had a relationship with someone that had lasted over three months?"_

_He shakes his head in response._

_"Alright, sexual orientation?"_

_"Homosexual Doctor."_

_I nod in understanding._

_"And the last question. Do you have depression, or have felt the need to harm yourself?"_

_He sighs and nods slightly, "A lot sir."_

_"When was the last time?"_

_"Just before I came here. I was looking in the mirror. I saw myself when I was a little kid, laughing and smiling. With my mother. I had then grabbed my blade." He rolls up his sleeve to reveal pink marks._

_I grab his arm and he winces. Examining the marks, I feel relieved that he didn't go deep._

_"Levi. I have concluded, that I will have to be your permanent doctor. And if you ever get into trouble I have to offer help. Even if its impossible. I promise I'll help. Deal?"_

_I stick out my hand, he shakes it and nods._

_END OF FLASHBACK***********_

Levi began to stir, feeling an immense pain in his stomach. He groans in pain and slowly sits up.

"Have a nice sleep?" Erwin asks jokingly.

Levi glares at him and replies, "Do you have medications for my stomach?"

Erwin stands up and walks to the bathroom, grabs the bottle and walks back out.

He tosses the bottle to Levi, "You know Ackerman. You are something."


	5. Chapter 5

Eren was brought into a different room, still in restraints. He observed the building, planning an escape. No way he was going to waste his life away in prison. He wanted to be free and live his own life. Maybe raise a family, but he dared to think about that. For he didn't know his sexuality. But he had a pretty good idea since that one women let him stay in her house.

He shutters even thinking about that day. He's not a virgin anymore thats for sure, and he sure didn't want to lose it when he did. Kicking that thought to the back of his mind he thought about other things. Why he wasn't sitting in a soft bed right now, and why the city folk hate him.

Eren was pushed into a room and thrown into a chair. A light shown bright in his eyes.

"Alright kid. Answer some questions and we can get you out of here and into the prison." A new officer stated.

"Why prison? Why not a boarding school?" Eren asks.

The officers mutter to each other before turning back to him.

"Fine. We will put you in a boarding school. But you will be under strict supervision."

Eren rolls his eyes, not really caring for boarding school. He was left alone for some time, with only his thoughts. He didn't mind really, more time to think about his crap of a life. His thoughts were interrupted when the police came back in with a mysterious woman.

"This, Miss, is the boy seeking a boarding school." The man said.

He studied her with so much thought that He probably looked stupid. But for he couldn't help it, she looked almost like his mother. But of course it wasn't, for she had died many years ago in a plane crash. Shaking the memory away, Eren looked at the ground. He heard the woman's heels clicking on the floor as she walked towards him.

She lifted his chin with her hands, "What a lovely boy he is. Such a shame that he's a runaway."

Eren wanted to bite her hand off right there. It wasn't that he hated her that much, but the fact that she was mocking him was worse. He sighed as she left his head go.

Standing up and nodding she looked over to the officer, "I'll take him. He might even learn some manners."

The officer pulled Eren up and put him in a chair across from them at a table. They questioned him for around an hour. He gave the shortest answers to the questions he actually wanted to answer.

"I think thats enough questions for the boy." The woman smiled.

Without warning, he was stripped of the restraints and was led out by the lady. Relief flooded over him as he could finally move his arms around. Once out the door, Eren saw the car he would be riding in. Boy was he surprised to a see a sleek new Mustang. Gawking at the sight he climbed inside, after begin told to of course.

The drive to the school wasn't that long, but it sure as hell seemed like it. The whole way Eren was staring out the window, longing to feel the cool breeze hitting his face as he ran. He didn't even pay attention to what part of the city they drove to. He had fled to his own world because he didn't notice that they had arrived.

"Eren, darling, we're here." The woman shook him gently.

He groaned and sat up, looking out the window at the building in front of him. It was massive, almost as large as a college. It looked extremely well kept as well. Hopping out of the car he followed the woman inside. She led him through the buildings, telling him what each room was and its purpose. Eren dared speak in fear of what would happen.

They soon arrived at a door leading to more doors, which held the rooms. They walked through and continued forward, only to stop at the end. Lucky for Eren it was the room with the double doors.

"Alright Eren, this is the room you will be staying in. Some welcome gifts are placed inside for you. Your roommates should be in there studying."

'Roommates?' He thought in his head.

She opened the door and Eren walked inside. Admiring how expensive just the living room was. He heard shuffling from another room and a door open. A blond bob poked out to examine him.

"Jean!" The boy yelled.

"What do you want Armin?" Another voice yelled.

The boy laughed, "Come see who's here!"

Another door opened and a tall male with a strange hair cut walked out. He started walking toward the blonde and stopped next to him. He stuck out his hand for Eren to shake. Eren took his hand and shook it, fearing what he would do if Eren denied.

"The names Jean. Jean Kirschtein."

"Eren Jeager."

Jean put an arm around Armin and smiled, "This blondy is Armin Arlert. Smartest kid the school."

Eren stuck out his hand and Armin shook it, "Nice to meet you."

Jean snickered, "Eren don't put on a mask. Be yourself around us, we don't mind." He glanced at Armin, "This poor kid has had to deal with me for awhile. And I get pretty bad."

All Armin could do was nod.

Jean took Eren to his room since Armin wanted to finish his paper. Stepping inside the room was like heaven for Eren. The room and a bunk bed(smaller bed on top, bigger bed on bottom), a huge desk with lots of supplies, a walk in closet, three books shelves full of textbooks, workbooks, and plain old reading books. Eren thought that was impressive, but then Jean flipped a switch and a flatscreen emerged from the ceiling.

Eren walked over to the desk, which had a Apple Laptop(retina) and a Mac(desktop), "Damn. This place is rich."

"Best part is, you get to keep the clothes and anything that isn't furniture when you leave." Jean added.

Eren just nodded and sat on the bed quietly. Jean quickly noticed Eren was sad about something so he sat next to him. Placing an arm around the brunette, Jean pulled him close. Soon enough, Eren was spilling everything to him. Even the parts he didn't want to mention.


	6. Chapter 6

With Levi sleeping, hopefully. Erwin decided it was best if he slept as well. Slowly walking towards his room he heard noises coming from the hall to his left. Figuring out that it was coming from Levi's room. He walked quickly to the room, hoping it was nothing serious. Once at the door he opened it carefully and took a look at the bed. Seeing that nothing was occupying it, he surveyed the room and saw a blob in the corner. Walking slowly towards it he realized that Levi was whispering things.

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Why does this have to happen?"_

_"Why me?"_

Erwin quickly rushed over to the corner and pulled the blanket off Levi. He was not prepared for what was in front of him. The smaller man had bloody arms and a tear stained face. Levi looked up and then fell into Erwin's arms. He picked the smaller male up without struggle and carried him to the bathroom. Placing him on the counter, Erwin opened the cabinet and pulled out bandages.

"Really Levi? Why now?" He questioned the raven.

Levi barely made eye contact with Erwin when he answered.

"_I couldn't save him_." He whispered.

Erwin looked at Levi in confusion.

"Couldn't save who?"

"Eren. I couldn't save him."

Erwin cleaned Levi's wounds and put peroxide on them, then wrapped them tightly. He then picked Levi back up and carried him up to his own room. Placing him gently in his bed, he sat at his desk and watched Levi carefully. He slowly drifted into sleep, fully aware of what might happen when he awoke.

-The next day-

Levi woke up and noticed Erwin sleeping at his desk. He picked up a blanket and grew it over Erwin then walked downstairs to make breakfast. He somehow knew where everything was, then again he spends a lot of time at this house. Pulling out the eggs and a pan he turned on the stove. Cracking each egg carefully he ended up with a plate full of scrambled eggs.

Erwin woke up and immediately looked at his bed. Empty. He jumped straight out of the chair and ran downstairs, the smell of eggs hit his nose. Once at the kitchen he saw Levi standing at the counter, a plate of eggs on front of him.

Levi looked up from his plate, "Oh, hey Erwin."

"Hey." The blonde replied.

"Did you rest well?"

Levi nodded, spooning more egg into his mouth. Erwin grabbed some bread and began making himself some toast. An art only known to the entire world. As soon as the bread was finished cooking, he sat down across from Levi.

"Sorry about last night…" Levi trailed off.

Erwin sighed, "Its fine, just imagine if you were at your own house."

"Yeah. But I am genuinely sorry for everything I have ever done to you. I mean, last year when I lashed out at you…"

"Don't worry about it Levi. I honestly don't mind." Erwin smiled.

Levi let out a sigh of relief, then sank back into his chair. Erwin continued eating while Levi watched him, for some reason he felt uncomfortable. They sat in silence, until Levi began to scratch his arms.

Erwin quickly ran to his side and grabbed his hands, "Levi please, don't."

Levi looked into Erwin's eyes, his own filled with sorrow.

He whispered, "I don't think I can."

Erwin stood up and let go o the shorter male. Brushing himself off he walked over to his calendar.

Scanning it over he smiled, "Well Ackerman, today we are heading over to the boarding school to check the kids. Make sure they are healthy, and if not treat them."

The raven sighed and nodded, "I'll go get changed then."

Standing up he began to walk upstairs, Erwin followed since he had to do the same. The shorter male walked to the room he was staying in and pulled out some clothes. He finally settled on a now extremely baggy My Chemical Romance shirt, skinny jeans and some black converse.

Erwin opened his closet and pulled on his normal work clothes and his signature doctors coat. He then looked in his closet for a pair of dress shoes and socks. Afterwards he walked back downstairs and waited for Levi to walk down.

After doing what he needed in the bathroom, he slowly walked back downstairs. Waiting for him at the bottom was a smiling Erwin. Levi gave a slight smile and walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. After grabbing a bottle he walked back over to Erwin.

"Can I bandage your arms?" The blonde asked.

Levi looked down at his arms and sighed, "If you must."

Erwin grabbing the bandages and quickly wrapped the thin, scared arms. They walked out the door in silence. The drive to the boarding school was silent except for the sound of the radio.


	7. Chapter 7

The kids at the boarding school were called to the LGI(large group instruction) for a brief overview of their day. The longer the teachers talked, the more bored the students got. The more bored the students got, the less they paid attention. Which led to no one paying attention to anything, except Eren was listening.

He stayed perked up the entire time so he wouldn't miss a thing.

"And at 12:30 we will have a special visit from a doctor to make sure you all arent sick." Some lady in the front of the room spoke.

Eren continued to listen and he jotted down some notes on the back of his hand. Soon enough it was 9:30 and everyone filed out of the room. He left last so he could have time to turn on his music after the teacher left. Armin was waiting outside the door by the time he got there.

"Ready to go?" Armin asked.

Eren nodded and they left for their dorm. On the way they passed by a few people Eren had now called his friends. There was Connie, Sasha, Ymir and Christa, Bertholdt, Reiner, and of course the horserace himself, Jean. Yes Jean was in his dorm with him but Jean is still his friend.

Once he was back at his dorm, Eren walked into his room and hopped onto his laptop. He opened up a new document and began to write. He stopped when he heard a knock on his door.

"Eren we have to meet in the lounge room since the doctor is coming." Jean spoke calmly from behind the door.

Eren saved his work and closed his laptop, pulling on a gray Hollister hoodie, he walked outside and smiled at Jean.

"Nice to see you Horseface." He teased.

"Same to you idiot." Jean retorted.

Eren stepped into the kitchen and pulled the blender out of the closet. Plugging it in he grabbed the ingredients from his shelf and started piling them inside the plastic pitcher. He stared at the machine and the contents inside for a moment. He just watched as they sat unmoving. Eren reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he took a picture and pressed blend.

Jean sat at the bar in the kitchen and watched as Eren stared at the blender. He wondered about the boy, for he knew where he had came from, and what he had done. Though he never judged, he always questioned the brunet's motives. Jean shook his head, the boy was constantly on his mind. Jean knew in his heart he was gay, but Eren was as well. For he had accidentally told him, involuntarily of course.

All in good time something special would happen the the boy with two hair tones. Oh how he wished that Eren would show some affection towards him. Though, he sorta does when he talk to Jean every night. The brunet lays his head on Jean's chest as he rambles on about how free he was when he ran around. Jean treasures these moments, for he knew that one day they would fade and be just a distant memory.

"Jean? Are you alright? Your staring at me." Eren spoke softly.

Jean looked at Eren's green orbs, "Im fine, just thinking."

"Do you want to talk?" The brunet asked.

"Sure." He outstretched a hand and moved a loose bunch of hair from Eren's eyes.

His face turned a light shade of pink, and he walked into his room. Jean followed and sat on Eren's bed. The brunet sat down in front of him and layer down. After much thought Jean realized that Eren might do this because it makes him feel safe. After about a minute Eren took a deep breath and asked an interesting question.

"Jean? Do you like me?"

Jean was surprised but also knew it was coming. For he knew that Eren had coping issues and that being alone for so long caused this. But for the sake of the boy he knew he couldn't lie.

"Yes Eren, I do like you." He replied softly.

The boy on his chest closed his eyes and smiled, listening to the steady beat of Jean's heart. Jean knew he was content and didn't want to change that.

"How come Eren?"

Eren lifted his head and looked into Jean's eyes, "Well I kinda, um, well…"

Jean placed his hand on Eren's brown mop and ruffled his hair. This caused Eren to smile and Jean laughed.

"I get it, its fine."

"So will you?"

"Of course."

Eren's face lit up and he hugged Jean so tight the taller boy could hardly breath. Jean hugged him back and smiled. The two sat there for awhile like that, of course it wasn't as tight of a hold but it was still nice.

"Eren why do you enjoy laying on my chest when we talk?" Jean asks the boy.

"Well… I don't like sitting next to people when I talk about my life because I cant connect with them that way. When I lay on them and feel the beating of their heart I feel the conversation is really connected. Of course I only lay on someone who I trust a lot not to care." The brunet spews.

"Truth is Eren, it makes a lot of sense. Most people would think that was an excuse to lay on another person. But I think of it as a comfort aspect." Jean added.

Jean sat up straight and Eren looked up at him.

"Im going to go order some pizza. Whats your favorite topping?"

Eren thought about it for a moment, "Well I usually get a greek pizza."

Jean picked up a pen an quickly wrote it down on his hand, as well as what he and Armin usually get.

"Be right back." Jean started to walk out the room when he heard Eren from behind him.

"I have a phone that you can borrow. I don't want you to leave." The brunet softly spoke.

Jean laughed and walked back over to the big. Eren picked up the phone from his bedside table and passed it to the brown-blonde haired male. Jean ordered the three pizzas and Eren turned on the TV. He flipped it to a movie and they waited for their pizza. When the pizza came Armin brought it in as well as some drinks. They all moved to the couch in Eren's room and threw some blankets and pillows on it and watched the movie.


End file.
